warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Random Assortment of Fanfictions
This artical belongs to DarkAngel4868 (AKA Darkie) And you are NOT to edit a thing on this page, not even grammar. Please, leave me to realize and fix my own mistakes. Thank you. Hia everyone~! This is just a random assortment of fanfics I'm writing~! Critique appreciated, as is constructive criticism. I literally can't fix anything if the only feedback I'm given is "It's bad." Yeah, I know its bad, help me fix it! Story One: Featherback's Fight (Featherback, Flarepaw, random cat) Featherback stood in an open, brushless patch of forest. She had heard something on her patrol, and knew someone was trying to hunt her. She didn't care though, she just wanted whoever was in her territory ''out. '' Her ear twitched, someone on her right. She looked, and saw two golden eyes staring at her. She let out a low growl, staring at the eyes. It was a contest, and the first to blink was dead. Luckily, it wasn't Feather. The cat blinked, and she was gone. She was now in a bush, and then up a tree. The tom moved out of his bush, and Feather could see it. Golden eyes, a large build and orange fur with yellowish stripes. He was big, almost as big as Flarepaw. Almost. She'd fought Flarepaw before, and had won. He was difficult to fight, but if she only kept moving and used momentum to knock him down, she'd be fine. He was still, waiting, listening. He knew she wouldn't sit still forever. She could try though. The tom let out a loud roaring sound, which was a HUGE mistake. It alerted Flarepaw. Flarepaw was bigger, stronger, and would end up out numbering the cat. She waited a good few minutes, and heard something, and smelled Flarepaw. She recognized her brother's scent. The other cat didn't smell him at all, being upwind of the maned cat. FeatherBack jumped down out of the tree, in front of the rogue tom. He instantly came at her, only to be snatched up by Flarepaw and thrown into a tree. He got up, shook itself off and looked at Flare. FeatherBack was gone, and Flarepaw was moving closer, teeth bared and fur puffed out. The smaller cat backed away, fear ever prominent in his eyes. Flare backed it up against a tree. "What are you doin' in mah forest?" He growled, in a low, angry voice. "H-hunting..." He said. "I'll rip out your eyes, and feed them to you, how 'bout dat?" "I need those..." He said, walking to the side. Feather showed up from behind the tree. "I wouldn't try to get away if I were you. He'll be more merciful with your death if you just let it happen." Feather said. The cat swallowed, and then attacked Flare. He was thrown to the ground, and was thrown to another tree. However, the other cat wasn't going out without a fight, throwing itself at Featherback, knocking her to the ground. Flare attacked the other tom, wanting to protect his sister. The cat fled before Flare could get to him. "You alright Feather?" He asked. She nodded. Story Two: Hunting (Snowpaw, Featherback) Snowpaw had been assigned hunting duty. He usually was, with his amazing ability to find prey. He doesn't move like Featherback, but he can hear, see and smell better than she can. He heard a small mouse squeak. He froze, twitching his ears and smelling the air. It was hiding in a bush. He could hear it. And smell it. He was down wind of it. He slowly moved forward, carefully. He jumped into the bush, and grabbed it, crushing it to death with his weight. Featherback jumped from a tree, landing almost silently. "Nice." She said. He gave it to her, and she was gone in a flash, taking it back to be eaten. Story Three: (To be added) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (DarkAngel4868)